1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a droplet discharging head, a droplet discharging device and a functional-film forming device.
2. Related Art
A droplet discharging device with an inkjet head is increasingly used as a functional-film forming device for industrial use, in addition to its use for printing letters and images by means of an image forming device such as an inkjet printer. Specifically, a functional-film forming device is used for discharging liquid materials including organic and inorganic materials in order to form, for example, a functional film such as a semiconductor film, a conductive film or an insulating film on a substrate.
JP-A-2002-127430 is an example of related art, disclosing a technology that concerns an inkjet head to improve the landing precision of ink. However, when viscosity increases in a liquid material discharged from the droplet discharging device, the straight moving property of the discharged droplet deteriorates, thus reducing its landing precision.